


rain

by pandabrite



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: lup gets caught in the rain





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i did on tumblr for a prompt. v/short, but i figured i'd throw it up anyway.

“Oh, crap–”

Barry had been about to head out when he realized with a start that it was fucking _pouring_ outside. He froze in the doorway, staring out at the wall of rain with a dismal sigh. 

Welp. So much for that. 

Lightning crackled across the sky, as if to punctuate his thoughts. 

“Hey, d’you wanna wait until his clears up before we head out?” He looked over his shoulder, where Lup had been about 5 seconds beforehand– but, okay, shit, where was she now?

His attention was drawn forward by the sound of Lup giggling… and he suddenly came to the realization that she had darted past him and right into the deluge when he wasn’t paying attention.

Lup had her arms spread, face tilted up toward the rumbling sky. She was drenched, already, clothes soaked through by the unrelenting torrent. Her hair was sticking all over her face, but she was beaming, her sunshine smile radiated through the storm…

She looked wild and electric.

She was _exuberant._

She held her hands open, letting raindrops pool in her palms. 

“Lup– We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Barry sounded bemused more than anything.

She could only laugh in response to his confusion. Lup twirled on one heel, and then she found the biggest puddle she could and slammed a foot into it, sending waves of water crashing all around herself in a flurry of movement.

“Yeah– I– shit, Barry… it’s been such a long fucking time since I’ve felt rain! I was trapped somewhere I… couldn’t feel anything for so long… This is– this is sort of wild to me. _Feeling things again._ ”

“You used to hate the rain,” he quietly pointed out, though a soft smile creased his features at the sight of her, looking so damn excited, looking so damn beautiful. She cast an ethereal glow in the soft grays of storm that surrounded her. 

Lup paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, “… Absence makes the heart grow fonder, I guess.”


End file.
